The overall goal of the project is to develop and evaluate approaches for gene therapy in the treatment of localized malignancies using malignant mesothelioma as the paradigm. No effective therapy currently exists, and it accounts for approximately 6,000 deaths per year. The location of the tumor within the thoracic cavity makes it uniquely accessible, facilitating directed administration of therapeutic agents and subsequent analysis of treatment effects.